Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy Family
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The Gods are fighting amongst themselves. War is coming between them. Apollo as a mortal doesn't know. None of the Demigods know. Artemis is in the thick of it having started it. With Artemis keeping her brother out of the way. What will happen? Artemis had kept her motto with her to keep her sane it is this motto that leads to war 'Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy Family'. …
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers and Dyslexia and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Everyone I don't know when my updates will be happening at the moment. I live in Australia. I might not be in the worse fire zone as I live in Tassie. But we still have bad fires.**

**Please send a pray for Australia. As NSW has declared a State of Emergency**

**And Victoria has declared a State of Disaster for the first time ever.**

**Firestorms are also happening. With lives being lost. Including some Figherfighters.**

**So I hope you all say a pray for us. And please if you can donate to the Salvation Army to help the victims of these fires.**

* * *

**Introduction**

The Gods are fighting amongst themselves. War is coming between them. Apollo as a mortal doesn't know. None of the Demigods know. Artemis is in the thick of it having started it. With Artemis keeping her brother out of the way. What will happen? Artemis had kept her motto with her to keep her sane it is this motto that leads to war '_Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy__ Family_'. …

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Artemis winces as Hermes and Athena treat her injuries. She had got them from Zeus _again_. She and everyone else couldn't believe this was happening. Zeus had turned into his father. But Artemis was the first one to know. When he hit her the first time, then when Apollo first was banished that first time as human. He had apologised and promised not to do it again.

But that was it he didn't keep it. The next time was again when Apollo was banished and he lashed out at her. It was worse that time leaving her with broken ribs. Ares and Enyo had helped Zeus. Zeus then started to allow Hera, Ares and Enyo to hit her when she displeased them.

She was not allowed to talk about being forced into an oath to remain silent. She had dreaded Apollo getting banished again. And he did. She knew she would be lucky to survive this time.

She had been right. She was bashed till she nearly died and had to reform. She managed to flash out but she just did it on instinct. She had appeared in Athena's temple.

From what Athena told her she was unconscious. Athena had read her mind and found out everything. And called for reinforcements.

Now months later Artemis was a spy for the Light Olympians in Zeus's camp. She couldn't speak of it because of the oath but Athena also read her mind finding the loophole worked well for them.

But everyone had protested on Artemis doing it. But Artemis had said she was already close to Zeus so she would have to do it. No matter the pain.

But she made them all swear not to tell Apollo. To not involve him in this. Oh how Artemis wanted her brother but he was relatively safe now as a mortal. But his time was coming to an end. Artemis knew she had to keep him from harm. She KNEW.

"Apollo's quest will be over soon. Zeus is planning something to do with him and Apollo's companion Meg", Artemis tells the allies

"So he will find out", Poseidon states

"No", Artemis replies

"No?" Hermes asks confused

"No Apollo is in danger. I won't put him in harms way. I must keep him from Olympus", Artemis says looking pained

"How?" the allies asks

"By breaking his heart"

* * *

_Olympus: Days Later…_

* * *

"Artemis you don't have to do this", Athena tells her as they walk to Council

"I must Thena. He is better off at Camp. He will be able to protect them if Dionysus is unable too. I KNOW this", Artemis replies stressing the KNOW again as she did in certain situations.

"This will still hurt you both Artemis", Athena replies softly

"Yes I know it will. Do you have a better idea to get Apollo out of Zeus's grip?" Artemis asks

"No. But Zeus will punish you Artemis", Athena replies gravely

"I know"

Artemis and Athena walk into Council. Zeus was looking all high and mighty as he declared Apollo's quest was nearly over.

They watched it play out with Apollo taking out the python and Nero. Artemis prepared herself. She was going to break her brothers heart. She knew he was already mad at her for not helping him. But now she was she he will hate her.

She watches as he walks in with Meg and several demigods. Artemis thought if only they knew how dangerous this was right now.  
"Apollo you have finished your quest. You can have your godhood back…", Zeus starts

Artemis flinches when Apollo interrupts.

"Father before you continue. I would like for Meg to be made immortal besides me. She and I have deep feelings for each other that we would like to explore", Apollo tells everyone

"You can't ask us to…", Zeus starts

Artemis takes a deep breath she KNEW this was going to hurt both ways.

"Why would _any_ girl want _you_ Apollo? You the biggest playboy around. You aren't worth this girl", Artemis says coldly

"Arty…What did you say?" Apollo asks shocked

Meg goes red, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE HIS SISTER! HIS TWIN!..."

It takes Artemis all she had not to flinch or show emotion. Some of her allies were looking at her with deep sympathy and deep sorrow.  
"Trust me Meg _this is what is best. Your safer_ without him", Artemis says empathising words 'this is what is best' and the words 'Your safer'.

Artemis meant your safer for both of them. She hoped they would get her meaning. But she KNEW they won't.

"You meant to be my sister", Apollo whispers hurt in his eyes

"I AM your sister in wanting what is _best_ for you", Artemis replies empathising best again.

"No you don't! What is best? That is a laugh. You could never found someone to love you. And when I have you take it out on me! You know your just a bitter, shell of a woman who can't get over what happened in the past. Looking at you now your just a heartless little girl who just can't see when she has it good. I hate you now. But I do pity you. Because you have lost me not that you probably care. You have treated me like dirt beneath your shoes for centuries. Now I have had enough. I hope you can sleep at night now you know how much I truly despise you now. And sleep well knowing the fact I am STAYING mortal and I WILL die a mortal. Good luck in your pitiful existence. Goodbye", Apollo says finishing his speech and taking Meg's hand and walking out

Artemis had to stop herself from falling apart at his words. They basically had already killed her. She saw the other demigods leave giving her hateful looks.

"This meeting is over! Artemis we need to _talk_", Zeus says glaring at her

Artemis KNEW what was happening. She saw her allies look at her not wanting to leave her. But she told them with her eyes to leave. They gave her sorrowful looks before flashing away.

All but Zeus, Hera, and Ares.

"Son bring her down and chain her", Zeus growls

Ares hurls her out of her throne and throws her on the floor. She gasps at the pain and as she was chained down. Her eyes widen at the whip now in Zeus's hand.

"You little bitch you cost me. My prophecy god. You WILL pay for this. 150 lashes with my whip. And look at the electricity run down it", Zeus says showing her

Artemis tries not to look scared. She thinks the motto she made just after she was born, _'Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy Family'. _And she thinks of Apollo.

Suddenly the whip was bought down.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Artemis has to hold in the yelps at the first ten. Thinking the words she always did '_Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy_ _Family_' and Apollo.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She lets a tear fall at the next ten. But she thinks the words again, '_Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy_ _Family'_ and Apollo.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She yelps at the next ten. She was in pain. And it was only 30 lashes in. Again she thinks the words, '_Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy_ _Family'_ and Apollo.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She lets out whimpers at those ten trying desperately not to cry out. She thought of Apollo she was doing this for him. '_Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy_ _Family'_

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Now 50 in she had started to cry out in pain. But she still thought her motto.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She now started to cry hysterically. But still her motto kept her sane.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She wept at the pain and could barely breath through her sobbing. She still repeated that motto.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

As it was over she was barely conscious. Her back was shredded and the pain was too much. She cried out as Ares kicked her.  
"Get out of here bitch for if you stay I will give you more", Zeus growls

Artemis whimpers and pulls on her power to flash to Atlantis the Headquarters of her alliance. When she drops in she hears the cries of alarm and yelling.

Before darkness claimed her with the words '_Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy_ _Family'_ went through her mind before she fell into unconsciousness.…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

_Dionysus and Ariadne_

* * *

Dionysus looked at his wife they had been waiting on news of Artemis for hours now since she appeared whipped and beaten in the Atlantis Throne Room Floor.

Everyone knew that Artemis couldn't go back and this was just the beginning. And everyone knew things would get worse and worse for them. Ariadne had paced the room they had been allocated in Atlantis.

"You can't fight Di!" Ariadne exclaims for the millionth time.

"Why not my love?" Dionysus asks looking at her

"Your not a fighter! Let the others fight Di! They all are better suited!" Ariadne exclaims  
"Ariadne you know what this experience has taught me?" Dionysus asks looking at her his purple eyes caring.

"What?" she asks

"That Artemis is right. We must Honour Thy Blood, and Honour Thy Family. Like she had done since long before we knew about this. I owe it too her to be by her side in battle and…", he seemed to hesitate

"And?" Ariadne asks

Dionysus looks at her and cups her face gently and caringly.

"And could you love a man who would ran away?"

* * *

_Aphrodite and Hephaestus_

* * *

Aphrodite couldn't believe how stupid she had been to be with Ares! What was she thinking? Seeing Artemis in that state pained her. She knew Artemis was getting hurt by Zeus, Hera and Ares but this made it more _real_. Seeing Artemis this close to death had bought everything home to her.  
How had she screwed up so badly? How did she become this person? How could she let herself only see _looks_ and not what was in their HEART? How could she hurt her family? How could she play games with peoples love lives? How could she not see till now the blackened heart of Ares and the golden heart of her Husband?

She wept for the damage she had coursed everyone. Suddenly the bed dips and an arm wraps around her gently pulling her into a hug.

The smell of metal and fire filled her nose. She looked up to see the eyes of her husband. To her surprise she saw they were gentle and not filled with anger and pain that was normally directed at her.

"I see you have come to realisations", Hephaestus says softly

"I'm so, so sorry…I should have been a better wife…we should have talked _everything_ out like others do", Aphrodite says weeping

He hums in agreement.

"How could I be so blind as to not see the blackened heart of Ares?" Aphrodite continues crying, "Or how terrible I have been to _everyone_ in their love lives? Poor Artemis I have been messing with her for centuries and she didn't deserve that!" she screamed jumping up

She smashes things as Hephaestus watches.

"How could I not see that…that bastard that hurting her? When did I become selfish and shallow person?!" Aphrodite cries and smashes the table mirror

She couldn't stand the reflection that it gave her. Not because off how she looked, looks wise. But now she just saw the selfish, shallow and heartless woman she had become.

She feels Hephaestus take her damaged hand and surprisingly kisses it. She looks at him in shock.  
"There is the woman I feel in love with", Hephaestus states softly looking at his wife with adoration for the first time in many, many centuries.

"What?" Aphrodite stutters

"It wasn't the affairs you had with other men that turned me from you", Hephaestus tells her

She looks at him in shock at his reveal.

"It was the _person_ you had become. The loving woman, the woman who saw not the looks but the heart of a person, had disappeared and a _different_ person took her place. All you suddenly cared about was looks and fame. You no longer looked beneath a persons looks to see the real person. That is why I turned from you. But now…", Hephaestus whispers softly

"But now?" Aphrodite asks more ashamed by her actions.

When did she not look beneath a persons looks to see the real person?

"But now I see a woman with many regrets and realising what she had become. Yes it should never have happened this way. But I can see the woman I loved in there", Hephaestus tells her wiping a tear from her face gently.

"Loved?" Aphrodite hiccups crying

"Love", Hephaestus amends

He cups her face gently and kisses her with such tenderness the couple hadn't had in centuries.

"I'm so, so, so sorry", Aphrodite tells him leaning into his embrace.

"I know", Hephaestus replies cradling her

"You know?" Aphrodite asks looking at him confused

"Artemis told me long ago you would realise what you had turned into. She said not to give up hope. Because she knew the true you was still there", Hephaestus replies

"How could she…?" Aphrodite starts in amazement

She owned Artemis everything. She still had a chance to mend the relationship with her husband. Thanks to Artemis. Artemis she realised have never given up on her.

'_Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy Family', instead. I hope Artemis, I get a chance to do just that too you', Aphrodite thinks _

They stay in each others arms waiting for news on Artemis…

* * *

_Demeter and Karmanor_

* * *

"What will happen now?" Karmanor asks  
"Athena will come up with a plan. But I will probably be needed to gather the Natural Spirits", Demeter replies to her husband

"What has you so conflicted love?" Karmanor asks his wife

"How can I ask the Natural Spirits to fight for us and die for us?" Demeter asks looking sad

Karmanor takes her into his arms.  
"They will WANT to when they learn what the Lord of the Skies has done to Lady Artemis", Karmanor tells her, "She is as much their leader as you are"  
"I know. But we both know many will die", Demeter tells him  
"Yes that _could_ happen. Also _we_ could die too. It is a chance we ALL will have to take to be free. And don't you want to be with your demigod children more? Like I do?" Karmanor asks her softly

"I WOULD like to be a mother to them", Demeter states

"Then Zeus and his Council need to go. We are ALL taking risks Dem. We ALL know what is at stake. But at least we will fight side by side", Karmanor tells her softly

"Side by side, for life or for death", Demeter tells him kissing him

She just hoped they would survive this war. And she would be able to spend more time with her children. She knew her husband supported her having demigod children as long as she supported his. But he didn't have any. Or so she thought.

But what Karmanor didn't tell here was he never claimed his children because of the danger of Zeus. He hoped when everyone was freed and Zeus was in chains his children would be saved. Because he didn't tell anyone that his children had turned into slaves for Zeus. So he never claimed them now. He would fight to the end for his children, wife and family. He never liked a saying more then Artemis's: Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy Family…

* * *

_Hades and Persephone…_

* * *

Hades and Persephone were looking into the fire in their room deep in though. Both thinking of everything that had happened not just in past millennia but now. With Zeus being a tyrant and Artemis maybe dying in another room.

Both had things on their minds. Had been thinking things over since Artemis had shown them how far she was willing to go for blood and family.

Hades looks at the fire oh he had regrets and deep seeding guilt. About how he started things with Persephone. About how his relationship with his brothers and sisters had come too. About now how his niece was fighting for her life and he couldn't do ANYTHING. But his thoughts were on Persephone.

Persephone looked at the fire in the chair next to Hades. She had many regrets as he did. Some of hers she hated herself for keeping to herself. Now look were it got them? Her family was in shambles and the only one to be fixing it was Artemis. A sister she had scorned.

"I should never have done it", Hades suddenly says

Persephone jumps as he breaks her out of her thoughts.  
"Never have done it? What do you mean? Your not responsible for Artemis's ch…", Persephone starts

"Not that", Hades whispers

"Then what?" Persephone asks confused

"I should _never_ have tricked you into eating those pomegranates", Hades whispers his voice filled with pain

Persephone looked at him in shock at his admission.

"I loved you too much to let you go permanently. You had become my light. To me you were hope that one day my family would accept me again", Hades tells her

Persephone was still shocked by his talking. She was his light? She was his hope?  
"Persephone I have realised these last few months that I should have handled your leaving permanently better. Yes Artemis's situation has shown me that. But I ALWAYS knew I was wrong. I just didn't have the courage to do what was right", Hades replies still not looking at her

"What do you mean what is right?" Persephone asks getting her voice back

Hades looks at her with sorrow and raises his hand and chants. Persephone feels something leave her she sees dark energy come out of her and into Hades's hand. He looks at it and it burst into flames.

"What was that?" Persephone gasps feeling _very_ different.

"Your free", Hades whispers with agony, pain, loss and grief in his eyes.

"What?" Persephone asks confused

And too Persephone's shock she sees the first ever tear fall from Hades black eyes.

"Persephone when I gained control of the Underworld. I gained all knowledge of _every_ part of the Underworld even the rules and curses that are involved in the Underworld I gained knowledge of. What I just did took what the pomegranate seeds did to you away. Only the King of the Underworld could do it. Your free to forever stay on the surface, with your mother, with your family. Away from me", Hades whispers the pain of losing her filling him.

Persephone looked at him in shock she was free? After all this time? How on earth…? Why? When? Why?

"Why?" Persephone manages to get out

"I love you too much. I love you with everything that my blackened soul is. Love shouldn't be caged. Love should be free. Being close to my family these last few months has taught me what I already deep down knew. I will _always_ love you Seph. But I wouldn't cage you anymore. That is no life for a woman. I can't see the people I love caged anymore not Artemis and certainly not you. I WILL get Artemis freed. But I could now free you which is what I have done. You can leave with whatever you want. Just do one thing for me Seph", Hades says looking at her with sad eyes that were also filled with many other emotions.

Love, Guilt, Pain, Sorrow and so many others Persephone couldn't think about right now.

"What?" she chokes out

"Be happy. And find someone to love and cherish you how you deserve", Hades whispers and returns with tears falling to the fire.

He knew now he lost the only woman he ever truly loved. He remembers Artemis's words from a long time ago, _'You never cage the one you love. You will never he truly be happy unless free'. _He had looked at her confused at the time. Then said ten words that he could still not decipher. _'I KNOW you'll do the right thing. For both of you' . _The she turned and walked away.

He still didn't know what she meant or have any hint of why she said 'know' in such a way. He was broken out of his thoughts by a small hand on his.

He looks up to see Persephone kneeling in front of his chair. Looking at him with something he couldn't quite understand.  
He looked at her questionably. Wondering why she was still here.

"Why are you still here?" Hades whispers pained

"I have found someone", Persephone whispers softly

He looks at her confused. She puts a hand on his cheek and strokes it softly.

"Oh Hades. You never needed those Pomegranates. I _was_ going to stay. I loved YOU too much to leave you", Persephone reveals her big secret she had kept for so, so very long.

He looked at her trying not to get his hopes up.  
"Was? Loved?" Hades asks trying not to hope

But his hope Persephone could see and smiled gentle leaning up.

"I. Am. Not. Leaving. You. And I STILL love you so, very, very much with all my heart", she whispers lovingly leaning upward.

Hades looks at her showing his love. He moved down and kissed her passionately. More passionately then he had _ever_ done before. He poured all his love for her into that kiss. Showing her how much he loved her.

He made a vow he would show her every single day how much he loved and adored her. They pulled part looking at each over it awe.

Persephone smiles and holds his face.

"By the way your heart and soul are _far_ from black. I can see that just how Artemis said she knew", Persephone tells him smiling

Hades was shocked by her answer at his heart and soul. But also about what she said about Artemis. What did Artemis really mean when she said she 'Knew' or 'Know'? What did that really mean?...

* * *

_Poseidon and Amphitrite _

* * *

Poseidon was in a difficult position. War was now coming. Zeus would surely start something to get Artemis back. Poseidon couldn't believe how bad his niece was. The Healing Deity's didn't know if they could save her.

How could Zeus do this? How could he become like their father? Where was his loyalty to his family?

Now everyone was in danger and Poseidon knew he was the only one in the position to give sanctuary to those immortals who weren't with Zeus.

"We should never have let her spy", Poseidon mutters

"You know you couldn't have stopped her", a voice says

He turns to see his beautiful wife looking at him sadly.

"Any news?" Amphitrite asks

"None. And a lot of decisions need to be made", Poseidon replies

"What will you do?" Amphitrite asks

"I am opening Atlantis up to OUR allies. Even neutral ones. Zeus won't allow anyone to remain neutral but we will", Poseidon replies

"That is kind of you", Amphitrite says

"It is time our family know we care about them. Artemis has been right we must 'Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy Family'. I will NOT let Zeus hurt anyone else we love! I will rally the Seas to my call and Zeus will feel our wrath!" Poseidon declares looking like the mighty King he was.

"And I will be beside you", Amphitrite tells him

"Amph…", Poseidon starts

"I WILL go into battle besides you this time and don't try to stop me!" Amphitrite declares

Poseidon looks at his wife in a new light. He kisses her passionately. She returns it with just as much passion.

"I love you so much my wife", Poseidon tells her hugging her.

"I love you too. No matter what I have said these past years. And I promise to accept Perseus if you allow me to fight alongside you", Amphitrite compromises.

"Agreed. But you didn't have too do that", Poseidon replies

"With Artemis's saying. He is your blood, so he is OUR family", Amphitrite declares

"We go into this battle together", Poseidon promises

"Anyway we both know Athena and probably Bellona will have a plan", Amphitrite tells him

"We do", a voice says from the door

They turn to see a grim Athena standing there.  
"You have a plan?" Poseidon asks her

"Yes. But it includes You, Hades and Myself making a declaration of war on Zeus and his allies", Athena tells him

Poseidon nods grimly he thought it would come to this.  
"I have called a meeting to discuss this", Athena continues

"Good. Lets go", Poseidon replies

He and his wife follow Athena to the War room as it was now called…

* * *

In a different part of the Palace of Poseidon Asclepius, Epione, Panacea, Iaso, Aigle, Aceso all were working on Artemis. Trying to save her life. It was taking ALL of when Epione had to make Artemis feel no pain. Even through she was unconscious.

They hoped they could do enough for the Goddess who had given so much…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update: 25/04/2020**

**This update is for all veterans out there this ANZAC day. I salute you all for Courage, Honour and Sacrifice. I salute proudly to those her died in ALL wars.**

**Pop I salute and remember you day. Thanks for fighting in Korea. Love you with all my heart. sending it too heaven were you are hopefully happy.**

* * *

**Chapter .3. **

* * *

Everyone gathered in the War Room within ten minutes of Athena going to get Poseidon. All but the healing deities who were still working on Artemis. All waiting to hear Athena's plans. Everyone looking determined to fight with their family. And for Artemis.

"Ok everyone listen up!" Athena calls to the gathered allies.

Everyone quickly goes silent and turns their attention to the Wisdom Goddess.

"What is the plan Niece?" Hades asks taking a seat besides his wife.

On one side of Athena, was Poseidon and his wife were on the other side.

"First are we all in agreement that this has gone far enough?" Poseidon asks the group.

"Demeter and I, as the Houses of Demeter and Karmanor stand with the House of Poseidon and Lady Artemis", Karmanor says from beside Demeter.

"The House of Hades, stands with the House of Poseidon and Artemis", Hades states gravely a hand linked with Persephone.

Their recent peace helping them show emotion greatly.

"The House of Dionysus also stands with the House of Poseidon and Artemis", Dionysus speaks up with his wife nodding next to him.

"I stand with my Family, with Artemis", Hermes says looking grave.

"The House of Hephaestus and the House of Aphrodite stand firm too", Hephaestus and Aphrodite say in unison.

Their heart to heart showing as they united with the others.

"The House of Hecate is at your service", Hecate replies with a firm nod.

"The House of Boreas is with the House of Poseidon and Lady Artemis", Boreas says gravely with his wife nodding next to him.

"Harmony and Discord are with you all to the end", Harmonia states, with surprising Eris agreeing beside her.

"The House of Youth will stand will you. Even through my husband is on the other side", Hebe says sadly.

Many and ALL were now pledging their allegiance of their House with the House of Artemis and the House of the True Olympians.

"Alright then since we have all pledged our allegiance to House Artemis. Lets hear Athena's plan", Poseidon announces.

He and everyone knew that by pledging their allegiance they had basically sworn not to betray this Alliance and Artemis.

"Alright. First we need to formally declare a state of War. And give those who haven't chosen a side or know what is going on to choice who they will support. We need to gather as many as we can. Because after we make the declaration the Tyrant is likely to close of Olympus to all. So we need to be quick. Any allies you know that are not here you need to get them out while myself, Poseidon and Hades declare war on the Tyrant Zeus. I have a list and you will each take a few names and get them out of Olympus and here to Atlantis which will become our stronghold", Athena informs them.  
"What about the Dryads and so on?" Demeter asks  
"Hecate and Poseidon will give them protection against the Water like they have done us. Rest assured no dryad or natural spirits will be put in harms way. They can choose which side or they can remain neutral and we will find them a safe place to lay low", Athena replies

"It is unlikely that Zeus will allow _anyone_ to remain neutral", Hestia states

"I know. So we must protect them", Athena agrees

"What about Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood?" Honos asks

"Because of Ancient Laws. The Barriers to protect the Camps will rise at our declaration. Both Camps will merge. And the mist and the barrier will keep the two Camps, now united as one, confined within their borders. Dionysus you must remain at the combined Camps to make sure the demigods stay out of this fight. This will be a bloody fight. But when the time comes to do a full on assault off Olympus you will join us if you wish too", Athena explains

"I will be joining the fight", Dionysus replies firmly as his wife squeezes his hand.

Athena and others nod in approval of Dionysus's sudden change in attitude.

"Everyone make sure you tell those on Athena's list that Atlantis will be a safe haven. My son Triton will watching for trouble along with my army to make sure everyone arrives safely. Tell them I open my home not just for those who join our cause but to anyone who want to remain Neutral as well", Poseidon declares

Everyone nods in understanding.

"Dionysus head to the Camps now to merge on Camp Half-Blood. Virtus and Honos continue helping the Romans to move. Lady Lupa would have already told them they will be moving. They must ALL be moved within 3 hours. Lupa has already preparing to meet up with you. Only New Rome will remain untouched as the Ancient Magic is strong there and Zeus won't be able to attack them. Terminus will make sure to give warning if necessary", Bellona explains

"It will be done", Dionysus promises.

"Then everyone get ready to move and move quickly. Because as soon as the Tyrant Zeus learns we know what he is like and that we have Artemis in our care he will be enraged and we DO NOT fight _this_ day! Only if needed! Not until we gather as many forces as we can. We move in 3 hours! And remember to Honour Thy Blood and Honour Thy family like Artemis has always done!" Athena declares

Everyone call out in agreement before they get moving to get ready for their tasks.

"Athena are you sure about wanting to declare war with Hades and I after all it is Zeus we are going to face", Poseidon asks concerned.

"I am sure. Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?" she asks

"I am Honouring my Blood and Family. It is time I start looking after those who are my nieces and nephews as well as my brother and sisters", Poseidon replies

Athena was shocked by Poseidon's declaration.

"I am sure I can cope. Thanks…Uncle I appreciate your concern", Athena replies after shocked silence.

"Then lets get these names you want us to more to the groups and Hades and I will prepare to declare war on Zeus and those who follow him!"

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood…_

* * *

Dionysus flashes to Camp. Putting his mask of indifference on his face. Not showing his concern or nervousness.

"Chiron!" Dionysus calls

"Yes my Lord?" Chiron asks trotting over to the God

Chiron had noticed a change in the air. Something was going on. But he didn't know what.

"Gather EVERYONE in the Amphitheater in _ten_ minutes. If their not _no_ desert privileges", Dionysus orders

"Is everything alright Dionysus?" Chiron asks

"Just peachy", Dionysus acts out grumbly

Chiron quickly leaves to call gather everyone. Dionysus goes to the border of Camp. And waves his hands he could feel the Ancient Barrier coming up. Hopefully it will hold against Zeus's fury.

He then walks to the Amphitheater. He finds everyone had quickly go there.

"Brats listen up", Dionysus calls acting like he normally did.

"For the next few months we will be housing and playing host to the Legion of New Rome! The _Council_ has agreed that this will be a team building exercise. The Romans will build a Camp at the edge off our and join in on our activities and we will participate in theirs. Lady Lupa will be coming with the Legion to train the New Romans like she has always done. But right now Lady Lupa and Chiron will share the duty as trainers off heros. Who knows maybe you kids will learn something from our Roman _family_", Dionysus tells them

"When will they arrive?" Annabeth asks

Suddenly a portal opens behind Dionysus.

"Now"

* * *

_Three Hours after the meeting…_

* * *

Three hours later everyone was gathered and had been given their assignments. Poseidon, Zeus, and Athena were dressed in armour to show they were deathly serious. And to protect them for if or when Zeus or Ares lashed out.

Athena gives the signal and the groups start to stage their flashing out in groups every few minutes to not draw notice to themselves.

"Amphitrite, Triton be prepared for anything", Poseidon tells his wife and son before it was his turn to flash out.

"Don't worry. The Seas Armies are on high alert Father. Nothing and nobody who means harm will pass Atlantis's barricade and the barrier Lady Hecate as placed around the City", Triton replies

"So take care off yourself", Amphitrite replies

"I will and make sure NO harm and no body we don't know gets to Artemis", Poseidon orders

"I have already a squad of 5 cyclopes and 5 Merfolk guarding the room she is being treated in with another 5 Merfolk and 2 Cyclopes guarding the Hall", Triton informs him

"Good son. We will be back soon", Poseidon promises as he gets ready to flash out with Athena and Hades.

With a sign to each other the three flash out of Atlantis too Olympus. They could feel the change in the air.

The people that were still there step back seeing the Three Powerful Olympians. Two of the Big Three, the Sea God and the Rich One and the Wisdom Goddess stalking towards the Hall of the Gods. All letting their determination show and their power leak out a bit.

They arrive at the Hall and throw their power out smashing the doors open giving the people inside a scare.

Inside was Zeus, Hera, Ares, Enyo and Nike.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Zeus yells furious

"Oh you know very well what this is about _brother_", Hades spat out

"And what might that be?" Zeus asks sarcastically

"It is about you nearly beating Artemis too death", Poseidon replies glaring at Zeus, "And abusing your power for too long"

"How _dare_ you accuse the King of Olympus!" Hera growls

"We are not only accusing Zeus, but you, Ares and Enyo too", Athena replies calmly

"We haven't done anything to dear little _Artemis_. Is that want she told you?" Zeus asks trying to keep calm.

But you could see he was furious.

"She didn't need to tell us. We saw both mentally and physically", Athena tells him her grey eyes hard like steel.

"So for this despicable act you can consider yourself at War _brother_. With the Allied Forces of the Sea, Dead, Earth and Immortals", Poseidon declares

Zeus's lightning bolt crackles with electricity and thunder booms over Olympus.

"You dare…", Zeus starts

"Yes we dare. And we WILL fight you. As you are no family off ours after what you have done", Hades says glaring at Zeus, his eyes like a dark inferno.

"We make an official declaration of War. Prepare to fight in the days, weeks and months to come. For we won't give in", Poseidon declares

"A nice bloody war. You won't win", Ares says grinning evilly

"We WILL fight and we WILL win. War must bow to Wisdom, Ares remember that", Athena says in a deathly voice

Zeus aims his lightning bolt at Athena. But she, Hades and Poseidon deflect it back and it smashes the wall behind Zeus's head with a huge bang. Smashing debris on top of Zeus, Hera, and Ares.

"As a warning Zeus. Next time you will get more then a concussion", Poseidon snarls

Enyo and Nike snarl and leap forward by are met with Athena and Poseidon for Enyo and Hades for Nike.

They fight their swords clashing. Athena slashes a cut on Enyo's face as Poseidon knocks her unconscious. Hades had left a chest wound on Nike making her collapse to the ground.

As a bright flash of green flashes across the sky. Signalling that the Allied Forces has rounded up who they could.

"Warnings this day Zeus. Tomorrow and there after you and _your_ allies won't be so lucky", Poseidon vows

Poseidon, Hades and Athena back out not turning their backs on their enemies till they were outside the Hall.

They stalk across the streets. Before Poseidon turns.

"Here me Olympus! We are at war those that stand in my Allied Alliances way of deposing the Tyrant Zeus we meet are blades on the Battle Field. Those that want to remain neutral will be felt unharmed all you need to go is put a orange flag on your house. All rest are welcome to take refuge in Atlantis under my protection to breath under water. So hear this and be ready", Poseidon booms using his powers to make sure it would be heard by everyone in Olympus.

Poseidon, Hades and Athena immediately flash back to Atlantis. They see immortals and some natural spirits moving in a line through the Gates of the Barricades of Atlantis. Cyclopes and Merfolk checking them over.

Poseidon sees his son giving orders to his soldiers. His wife, Persephone and Aphrodite were helping to more the refugees into the City.

"Poseidon!" Amphitrite calls in relief seeing him.

"Hades!" Persephone calls in relief seeing her husband.

The women rush to hug their husbands as Hermes comes over to Athena.

"You alright Sis?" Hermes asks

"They didn't hurt us. We made enough of a surprise that they couldn't counter. Yet. But soon things we get heated", Athena replies, "How did it go?"

"Many off those you told us to go too agreed. And you can see they are moving her. Hephaestus has moved his workshop into Uncle P's forge with those that work with him at St Helen's now moving here. Demeter, Persephone, Karmanor, Pomona and Flora managed to get the Natural Spirits to move. They didn't like the idea off going under water, so Demeter moved them to a safe location. But they have answered her call to arms", Hermes reports grimly

"That is the best we can hope for. Any word on Artemis?" Athena asks worriedly about her sister.  
"None. I don't know if that is good or bad news anymore", Hermes replies quietly.

"Agreed", Athena says quietly back

"What is our next move?" Hermes asks

"I am going to put a call into Dionysus to see if everything is ok at Camp. Now Zeus knows we know what he has done and declared war he might try something. But the barrier should hold. I am going to make the call now", Athena replies

"Tell him to be careful", Hermes replies

"I will", Athena promises.

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood_

* * *

Dionysus watched as the Romans hurried to built their Camp. Everything has been going according to plan. But he did _feel_ when Zeus had found out. The sky had turned dark for some time and he felt the barrier snap up.

They would now have to be careful. Very careful.

"Mr D", a voice says

Dionysus turns to scowl at Rachel Dare.  
"What Miss Hare?" Dionysus asks acting like his old self.

"I just had a feeling to come here", Rachel replies

"Why on earth…", Dionysus starts

But stops when he sees the green mist come out of Rachel's mouth and a prophecy comes to be.

_Moons suffering will start the war,_

_But also mending bonds to all,_

_To all those that stand untied,_

_On the fields of Summers Great Battle,_

_Will face the darkness of their kin,_

_Wisdom will plan the battle,_

_As the forces fight for freedom and for family,_

_Moon's gift will lead the battle on course,_

_With her Uncles by her standing side onside,_

_As night falls the battle will start,_

_By dawns light the battle will end,_

_Moon's fall will lead the path to unity,_

_Those that died will be sent off with pride,_

_Suns angry will change to pain,_

_Of the greatest lost of all,_

_Romans choice will change the way,_

_With a unanimous call for honour,_

_Followed by the Amazons vote,_

_Many years will pass by,_

_But family will finally understand to…honour both blood and family._

Dionysus quickly sits Rachel down and makes sure nobody heard the prophecy it would do no good to worry the demigods. This was a Godly battle.

He quickly takes down the Prophecy just as Rachel comes back.  
"What happened?" Rachel asks confused.

"You fainted. You seem to be over doing it. Get to the infirmary before you hurt yourself", Dionysus replies grumbling.

"I guess I have been so busy with freeing all these other oracles I must be run down. Thanks Mr D", Rachel replies staggering out of the Big House.

Dionysus stares out after her for a second trying to get around the fact that a Third Great Prophecy had been given. Telling them when the final battle will take place.

He needed to tell the alliance.

He creates a rainbow after locking is office door.  
"Iris show my Athena and Poseidon!" Dionysus orders urgently

"One moment Lord Dionysus. Lady Athena is actually in the middle off placing a call to you herself", Iris replies opening a screen in from of Dionysus.  
"What is wrong Dionysus?", Athena asks looking at her pale brother

"You look like you have seen a ghost", Poseidon states

"The Oracle of Delphi has Spoken", Dionysus tells them

Both pale knowing that couldn't be good just by looking at the pale form of Dionysus.

"Don't tell me…", Poseidon starts almost begging

"I am sorry. But we have a Third Great Prophecy…"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
